Un Court Moment d'Égarement
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Après des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années de lutte, Helen Magnus se laisse aller face à un John Druitt de plus en plus malin. S'engage alors un lourd combat entre conscience et inconscience. Qui sera le vainqueur?


**Titre:** Un Court Moment d'Égarement.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> _Sanctuary_.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à SyFy. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
><strong>Personnages:<strong> Helen Magnus et John Druitt.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Helen Magnus et John Druitt.**  
>Rating:<strong> M (+16), en raison de l'évocation d'une scène légèrement érotique peu de temps avant la fin de la fanfiction.  
><strong>Nombre de Mots:<strong> 1178.  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Après des jours, des semaines, des mois et des années de lutte, Helen Magnus se laisse aller face à un John Druitt de plus en plus malin. S'engage alors un lourd combat entre conscience et inconscience. Qui sera le vainqueur?

* * *

><p>Sagement partis à la recherche de Praxis, la terre creuse, dans les profondeurs de la planète Terre, Helen Magnus et John Druitt prenaient tout deux un malin plaisir à entamer une énième dispute commune concernant leur relation amoureuse passée.<p>

John, obstiné comme jamais, tentait tant bien que mal de convaincre Helen de sa bonne foi afin de la pousser à revenir dans ses bras. Pour cela, il lui contait patiemment ses projets futurs. Ainsi, il lui avoua que s'il avait laissé la vie sauve à Adam Worth, contrairement à ce qu'il avait bien voulu laissé croire, c'était uniquement parce que ce dernier était soudainement devenu un homme des plus intéressants. Il avait conçu une machine unique permettant de voyager dans l'espace et le temps. John avait presque immédiatement pensé qu'il serait bon pour lui de remonter jusqu'en l'an 1836, date à laquelle Helen et lui s'étaient tous deux injectés le sang intact de vampire qui les avait rendu si spéciaux par la suite...

Malheureusement pour lui, cette révélation ne permit jamais que d'envenimer le conflit relationnel qu'il partageait à présent avec Helen. Elle ne comprenait pas son raisonnement. Elle le trouvait égoïste. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir la simple idée de sacrifier la vie de milliard de personnes pour retrouver un bonheur illusoire en compagnie d'un homme qu'elle haïssait. Cela ne pouvait pas être la définition-même de l'amour. Il semblait n'être motivé que par le plaisir de la chair.

_ Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble!, s'exclama-t-elle.  
>_ Tu ne sembles pas très convaincue de ce que tu avances, dit-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.<br>_ Oh si, je le suis, John. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce que nous n'avons jamais été en mesure de former un couple digne de ce nom. Jamais. Et, je t'assure que, quand cette affaire sera close, je couperais tout contact.  
>_ Tu es une bien mauvaise menteuse, Helen.<p>

Plus que jamais excédée par la mauvaise foi de John, Helen fit mine de fermer sa bouche à l'aide d'une fermeture éclair invisible. Elle ne voulait plus continuer cette discussion absurde.

Mécontent de ce soudain refus de coopérer, John s'arrêta net au milieu des rochers, attrapa brusquement le bras gauche d'Helen et l'attira vers lui. Par la même occasion, il la força à lui faire face. Helen se sentit soudain extrêmement faible, au point qu'elle en baissa les yeux au sol.

_ Regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Mais Helen semblait déterminer à ne pas s'exécuter.

_ Bon sang, Helen! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire à nouveau que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble!

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Helen. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers John, visiblement décidée à relever ce nouveau défi avec brio.

_ Nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, dit-elle.

Elle sourit, visiblement fière d'elle, se dégagea de la puissante étreinte de son ex-amant et disparut dans un virage rocailleux.

Malheureusement pour elle, John ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait. Il était, selon lui, parfaitement impossible d'oublier si facilement un amour aussi puissant. Si lui, Jack _the Ripper_, était incapable de tirer un trait sur ses sentiments, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Helen l'était. C'était lui le monstre, pas elle. Elle, elle n'était jamais qu'un ange tombé du ciel…

Profondément persuadé de son hypocrisie, il rattrapa son ex-femme.

_ Si tu ne veux pas être avec moi, c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai pas tué Adam, dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

Helen écarquilla les yeux.

_ Dis-moi que tu plaisantes, John?  
>_ En fin de compte, tu sembles apprécier la bête qui sommeille en moi, du moment qu'elle est utile au Sanctuaire. Je ne suis pas un vulgaire objet, Helen!<br>_ Je ne suis pas aussi dépendante de toi que tu ne le penses. Et tu sais très bien que j'aurais moi-même régler son compte à Adam si j'en avais eu l'occasion.  
>_ Évidemment, tu n'es pas aussi innocente qu'il n'y parait, ironisa-t-il.<p>

Helen gonfla ses joues et soupira. Dieu, qu'il était agaçant!

John prit soudain conscience des sombres pensées qu'Helen tournait à son égard.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, lui attrapa doucement les mains et plongea son regard dans ses yeux azurs.

_ Une dernière fois, une toute dernière fois et ensuite, je te le promets, je te laisserais tranquille: penses-tu réellement que nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre?  
>_ Parfaitement, répondit-elle. Nous ne sommes pas faits…<p>

À son grand dam, sa voix se brisa au milieu de sa phrase.

John profita amplement de ce petit moment de faiblesse pour l'embrasser.

Il posa ses mains sur les joues d'Helen, joues qu'il caressa du pouce pendant un long moment. Il pencha ensuite sa tête sur le côté, s'approcha lentement du visage de son ex-femme et l'embrassa tendrement.

Comme hypnotisée par la douceur de ses baisers, Helen ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle savait pourtant que John n'était pas le plus fréquentable des hommes. Il était un criminel. Il lui avait brisé le cœur. Mais il était aussi celui qui lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau qu'un homme pouvait faire à une femme. Il lui avait donné une fille, Ashley. Une magnifique petite blonde aux yeux clairs qui, comme sa mère, était devenue une véritable guerrière avec les années.

Aujourd'hui, Ashley n'était plus. Son existence semblait cependant perdurer dans les cœurs respectifs d'Helen et John et, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, la force de ces retrouvailles labiales donnait à chacun l'impression de sentir Ashley davantage près d'eux.

Au bout de trente interminables secondes de lutte, Helen finit par s'abandonner entièrement à John. Elle l'embrassa à son tour.

Entièrement prisonnière de ses sentiments refoulés, Helen perdit le contrôle de son être. Elle passa délicatement ses mains sous le tee-shirt de John. Il fut plus que surpris de cette entreprise mais ne se fit pas prier pour prendre la suite en main. Il plaqua hâtivement Helen contre la paroi lisse d'un rocher, la porta un instant en l'air, juste le temps qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille, et l'embrassa avec une passion folle.

Helen était comme plongée dans la spirale de l'amour. Elle ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments. Elle aimait John. Elle l'aimait si fort qu'elle le haïssait.

À présent, deux choix se présentaient à elle: faire l'amour avec John et risquer de voir son cœur brisé à nouveau ou reprendre ses esprits et refuser tout contact avec lui et le convaincre de quitter la ville au plus vite. Elle choisit la seconde solution.

Elle laissa glisser ses jambes jusqu'au sol, peina à détacher ses lèvres de celles de John. Elle posa sa tête juste sous son menton et ferma les yeux.

_ Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire ça… Je n'arrive pas à te faire confiance. J'ai peur, John. J'ai peur que tu me brises le cœur à nouveau. Je refuse de prendre le risque. Mais la tentation est si forte… Je…, hésita-t-elle. Je veux que tu quittes Londres une fois que tout cela prendra fin.


End file.
